xXA Naruto Idea Plot 4 AdotionXx
by Racnea
Summary: this is just a few ideas I had for a Naruto plot that i haope can get further and actually become a fanfiction! SO HAVE A QUIKE READ !


**Haii Im Racnea! Ive been having some grate ideas for a Naruto fanfic but Ive always had the problem of getting those ideas in papper. So this is a kind of sample of all my ideas Ive been getting lately and if any of you guys feel likr yu want to take it further and start writing a fic out of it would be awsome. It would be a shame for it to go to wast, so if you do e-mail me a sneek peak that you have writen up and ill have a look at it! and if Any of you have any more ideas that may improve or you dont like a cirtin idea iv put down in this plotfeel free to comment k!**

**Thankx cya =]**

* * *

Naruto : Fanfiction

Pairing: Naruto/Kit and Hana I (Mates)

Sasuka is GAY!

Sakura and Sasuka bashing!

Naruto is the son of the late 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and a kunoichi from the former Whirlpool Country, Kushina Uzumaki.

He is the container of the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune./ sealed by the 4th.

_The 'Shiki Fuiin' is what holds the Kyuubi at bay inside Naruto (the seal)._

At a few days old, he is secretly adopted/given bloodlines by the village Clans (bloodlines Sealed so to gradually release as his body becomes able to withhold them), to thank for him saving their village and apologize for the suffering to come. (See Fanfition: All for one - in Research folder)

At two years old- he is secretly marked by the council with seals so to withhold his potential, (strength, power, growth, intelligence...) (See fanfiction: Dragon soul - in Research folder)

Prodigy Seal: _Seal caused the sealed to lose 90% of their brainpower and about 68% of their full potential. It also forces the body to work three times harder to gain any type of muscle or for training to take effect. The only plus side is when the seal is released the sealed gain all of the previous training at about 4 times the amount of work. (essentially you gain 1/4 above what you SHOULD have when the seal is released)_

Suppression seal:

Personality modification seal:

Locater seal: 

From a new born to the age of 5 years old, Naruto is Miss treated, abused, starved, and sabotaged (Ninja Academy), framed for countless offences (the civilian Council).

_Naruto hates the colour orange_

_He wears his orange ninja clothes because: The fabric's thick and baggy which helps to cover some rear scars/injuries, his numerous seals and provides his with a fake sense of comfit as well as security. It was also all he could afford due to most stories not allowing him entince and the rear ones that do sell him faulty products and charge him double the price for it/them. Another reason is because no one would be frightened or intimidated by a 'demon brat' wearing fluoro orange ninja clothes and therefore wouldn't see it necessary to hurt or make his life any more harder that it already is._

_He's not happy all the time; it's mainly a mask of fake emotion so no one would think him capable of any harm._

_At this young age of 2-4 he believes that his parents have a good reason for leaving him and that they will one day come back and become a family- He draws pictures of them and writhes note to them everyday- .He is some were between the age of 2- 4_

_He one believed at a young age that if he becomes the next Hokaga, everyone would accept him and stop hurting him. But years later realised that it wasn't what he really wanted for himself, as well as acknowledging that doing so would not help him become accepted nor loved._

1/2 way through the Academy

_the teachers at the academy: He can't read or write probably, as well as Giving him work no low level ninja would be capable of knowing. The teachers always teach him the faulty and flawed ways to do things,(purposely show him how to do it wrong) or Naruto is deliberately not taught at all. ( Holding back his education and ability to learn). Giving him broken and rusting/blunt ninja gear to use or do tests as well as practice with, and makes sure he fails every test he is given._

He Kidnapped by the ROOT and experimented, tortured. Danzo and the organization that is conspiring to extract the tailed beasts, try to make him into their ultimate weapon so that Danzo can become Hokaga and that the organization can use Naruto to fight that the other containers. (See fanfiction: CHANGE- in Research folder)

- _Eyes cut with a katana down his eye (torture) making him blind but has a new type of sight (see fanfiction: Earth Fox-in Research folder) due to numerous Injected fluids from other powerful eyes e.g. the Shairngan eyes, Sharingan eyes, and Byakugan... (Experiment) resulting in the nine tailed beast restricting and changing part of Naruto's DNA code so that he wouldn't remain blind and that his body doesn't reject his new sight. Making Naruto's eyes unique and far more advanced than any other known._

_- 2 nails jammed into his legs, connected to lightning jutsu._

_- Cigarette used as toucher_

_- cut tracing over seal of nine tails so it can be visable to everyone._

_- hung to the roof by scortching hot charns._

_- Whipped with a special whip with blades dipped in a poison so not all of the wounds would be able to heal properly and leave his skin unharmed._

_- Female ROOTs' are ordered to rape him to so that Danzo could 'breed demon', but Naruto is unable to reproduce with anyone other than his soul mate._

_- Tested to speed up and slow down his aging process, to see if it is possible to make an immortal being._

_- He is taught to be a silent and a patient ninja through prolonging toucher, if he made a sing sound he would have his neck slit, if he made a sound while he moved he would be badly cut up, beaten and left sleeping in his blood . Naruto became mute due to this experience._

_- Such things as teaching him the abilities to become one of the gratest wepon and shinobi (_Ninjutsu, genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, medical jutsu, sealing, battle strategies and all the other schooling needed_) was programmed it so deep in to his brain it became instinct, and there four he became un floured and had the knowledge of everything powerful and famous shinobi throughout history._

(6-7 years later/near end of Academy and the Exams) the 3rd Hokage finds and saves him before he could be brainwashed and sealed to be completely loyal to his captors. The 3rd discovers tapes of all the experiences Naruto went through while in captivity.

Naruto renames himself Kit. (Kyuubi calls him that)

Goes back for the Genin exam...

...xX!To Be Continued!Xx...


End file.
